Are We Meant To Be?
by MizukiiMoon
Summary: For the longest time, Tails has had a crush on his best friend. Sonic notices behavioural changes in his little brother recently. Will Tails let out his feelings for Sonic, or keep it a secret from the world forever?


_Hello! _

_Now this is gonna be a story you will either love or hate, probably the latter, but it's an idea that popped into my head the other night. _

_I don't mind the SonTails coupling, but prefer them as brothers. This will probably be the only story of its kind, as I prefer them as brothers :) It's just a different take on a story I wanted to try out. _

_I have made Tails slightly older. He's 16 and in his last school year, Sonic is 21. Because yeah, would be awkward if Tails was 8 lol _

_I kindly ask for no criticism, so please avoid negative, uncalled for comments if you dislike the coupling. Thank you._

_Today's been another horrid day. Tom pushed me into the bushes at break time and everyone laughed. I can't fight back, because the teacher says I will be the one in trouble if I did. I did hang out with Cream on lunch break though, so I wasn't completely alone. _

_As usual, my mind's been on Sonic all day. I dazed off in Maths today and Mr Marsh yelled at me. Again. Sonic gave me a hug before I went off to school this morning. It felt so... nice. Yet, I cannot tell him. He'll think I'm weird. I know, I've gotta let it out eventually, but, what if he throws me out, or doesn't feel the same way? _

_Sonic's never had a girlfriend. But gets off the subject when I bring it up. He doesn't seem to want to discuss it. I know there's no chance Sonic could possibly be gay too, but man, do I wish he were. _

_I know, I'm getting my hopes up for nothing. Sonic loves me as a little brother, that is all. But, what if he's hiding it too, what if he feels the same way? There's never a right time to tell him, and I'm just too scared. I cry every night, sometimes he notices, but I have to lie and say everything's fine. It's tearing me apart, and the worst thing is I cannot tell anyone, as then I would get picked on more at school. _

_Why is life so unfair? _

Tails sighed, and closed the metallic blue diary closed, flicking the lid down on the biro, and placing them both onto the bedside table. He looked over at the picture frame on the wall, it was of himself and Sonic, on Tails' tenth Birthday, he was wearing a new green scarf Sonic had given him that day. He stared at it for a long while, something he had found himself doing a lot recently.

Tails was spending more and more time on his own lately, in his bedroom. Sonic noticed this too. He was scared Sonic was picking up signs, signs of his nervousness around him. And he felt depressed. This, along with his bullying at school, was enough to get the little fox down, immensely. Tails sat on his blue chequered duvet, cross legged, and just simply taking in thoughts.

That is when there was a knock on his door.

"Can I come in?" Sonic guestured.

"Go ahead" Tails responded bluntly. Mixed feelings that he was glad Sonic wanted to see him, yet butterflies in his stomach at the same time.

"Hey. Lil' bro. Just wanted to come and see if you're ok." Sonic asked, with slight concern. He sat on the edge of Tails' bed and looked at him.

"I'm okay Sonic. I was bullied as usual again today, Tom pushed me into the bushes."

"That lousy!-" Sonic yelled, he spoke through clenched teeth.

"It's ok, Mrs Roberts saw and he had detention." Tails admitted.

"Still, that gives him no right to lay a finger on you. Think another trip to see the headmaster is in order!" Sonic groaned, you could see he was clearly very angry over Tails' bullying situation.

"I shouldn't bother. They will only suspend him for the day anyway, and he'll just make up lies and get me into trouble, just like last time."

"I am not having him hurt my little brother like that. It's my duty to protect you." Sonic conceded. His fists were no longer clenched and he seemed to calm down a little.

"I can handle him anyway." Tails stirred. He was still sat on his bed crossed legged, still looking fed up.

"Ok. Well if you want me to sort him out, you know I will. Say, Tails. I've noticed you've bern spending a lot of time in your room lately."

Tails' shoulders rose in anxiousness. He knew Sonic knew him inside out, but he had hoped he wouldn't pick up on his strange behaviour.

"Oh, yeah. I've just been busy with studying." He lied, his eyes closed and he smiled, he then pointed to the many neatly lined up books on his bookshelf which stood in left corner of his room.

"That's understandable, I know you like to study hard."

Sonic then moved over, and pulled Tails into an embrace, for the second time today. Don't let those bullies get to ya, bro. You know I'll always be here for you." He reassured.

"Thanks, Sonic." Tails was now snuggling his head into Sonic's shoulder, he loved being in the warmth of his arms, being held by the one he cared about most. He just wished he could stay there forever, here in his arms. Tails was now slightly blushing.

Saturday was here, and boy was Tails glad. It was a beautiful warm sunny day, so Sonic suggested they go to the park to grab an ice cream and relax in the sun.

It was full to the brim of mobians enjoying the blissful Summer sun. Kids were playing in the park, the girls were sunbathing, and there were huts which sold food. Tails was now waiting on the bench outside the ice cream parlour for Sonic to come back with the cornets.

Tails was again in a daze, just like he had been a lot recently. He looked over at the girls sunbathing, and another loving couple sat on the grass kissing. He sighed, wishing he could be 'normal' like everyone else. He didn't want to love his own adopted brother but unfortunately, Tails had no choice in the matter.

"Sorry it took so long bud, the queue was huge!" Sonic admitted, handing Tails over the cornet, equipped with a flake on top.

"Thanks, Sonic." Tails added, in a bleak tone. Recently the fox had lost the vibrance in his youthful big blue eyes, they now appeared dead, and troubled.

They both sat quietly for a while, enjoying their ice creams, and Sonic could tell Tails' mood getting dimmer and dimmer , it almost looked like he was close to tears, like the bullies at school weren't the only thing troubling him.

"Lovely day, isn't it." Sonic mused, smiling at his friend.

"Yeah. Lovely..." Tails almost sarcastically responded.

What Sonic did next shocked Tails. Sonic grabbed hold of Tails left hand, and looked him in the eye. Tails instantly started blushing, and Sonic noticed.

"Tails... you seem, not yourself lately. What's troubling you? You know you can tell me anything." Sonic gestured, still looking Tails straight in the eye.

The little fox became redder and redder, and now couldn't even look at Sonic. Tears started to form in the edges of his eyelids.

"I'm fine, Sonic. Really I am. It's just the stress of the exams. And with the pressure of the bullies at school and that." He lied, taking a bite of his ice cream.

"Tails, I can read you like a book. You seem really I don't know... flustered recently. You're hiding away in your room all the time, you're quiet which is totally not like you, and you seem to be shying away from me a lot. And I know you're upset because I can see the tears in your eyes. Have I done something wrong?"

"Sonic please, just drop the subject. Please. I told you I'm fine." Tails hands now shook and the ice cream was dripping down the cone. He was finding the tears harder and harder to contain.

"I won't let this go until I get the truth out of you. Please buddy, why don't you just tell me what's bugging you?" Sonic asked, he tried to sound as genuinely concerned as he possibly could.

"JUST DROP IT ALREADY!" Tails yelled, Sonic let go of his hand in shock. Tears now spilled down the two-tailed fox's.

Sonic looked at him in horror, his brother was turning into someone else, and he didn't know whether he was deeply troubled, or it was his teenage hormones making him act this way. Either way, Sonic was concerned, and he had a right to be.

Tails threw the ice cream in rage, and everyone around turned their heads to watch the scene unfold. Tails didn't care if he was littering, he was just angry, angry at the world for what he was going through. And he ran. Top speed. Tears flooding down his face.

"TAILS, WAIT!" Sonic screamed, and he ran after the crazed fox.

...

_Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, just getting started. Going to see if anyone likes it first in the reviews, before I continue, as no point continuing something nobody likes ^^ So please do leave a review with your thoughts :) Thanks! _


End file.
